


美色误人

by RaspberrYuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrYuu/pseuds/RaspberrYuu





	美色误人

谁说个子矮身材小就要在下面的？张艺兴对于这点格外不服。说白了，他还年纪大经验多呢，男人在这方面，重点还是看下半身。更何况吴世勋那翘臀，啧啧，想想捏着手感肯定特别棒。  
哦，对了，张艺兴的恋人叫吴世勋。两人确定关系有一段时间，可至今没能干柴烈火一次。原因无非是1和0之争。  
最后争执不下，张艺兴干脆做出退步，"要不我们一三五，二四六得了。"  
"你当小学生做值日呢？今天当值我来日？"  
被憋的一口气没提上来，约会再次不欢而散。虽然感情方面火热得很，可床上的事儿不能马虎，必须要做出妥帖决定才能保证在恋爱中的身心满足。  
不喜欢一夜情，本以为恋爱关系确定终于能开荤，谁想到自己是吃肉还是被放上菜单还成了待定的事。

没想到吴世勋按捺不住了，直接给了张艺兴一个宾馆门牌号和钥匙卡，让他下班后直接去。直接去哪儿行！这事要慎重，洗漱干净不说，争辩肯定是在所难免的，喷点香水壮壮胆，喝罐红牛提提神，将上班一天已经不大成型的浪奔头再定定型，拿好东西大步跨出门。  
可他刷卡进门之后，下巴就直接随重力下坠，自己的小兄弟在西裤里毫不掩饰地抬头。  
吴世勋正侧躺在床上看书，全身赤裸，也就腰部搭了点被子遮住关键部位。皮肤透出一点刚沐浴完特有的嫩粉色，全身都是结实匀称的肌肉。非常养颜，但张艺兴并不羡慕，因为他自认自己身材不比吴世勋差，甚至腿部肌肉比他壮实很多。可这到底唱的哪儿一出，他是断然看不懂了。  
吴世勋抬头，没看张艺兴的脸，是先看他下身的，笑了，笑得特别害羞的那种感觉。带了点柔媚感觉的笑容，将两个字顿时跟盖章似的盖在张艺兴目前直视吴世勋的眼睛上——想上。  
"哥，站那干嘛？"  
拍了拍身侧的床，这意味着什么不要太明显。有些踌躇，但这时候不能怂，本就决定好在今天一决胜负。  
"先说好了，我不在下面的。"  
把书合上放在床头柜，吴世勋笑盈盈的眼睛都弯成了月牙。  
"说什么呢哥~我这都是砧板上的鱼了吧。"  
张艺兴磨蹭到床边，疑疑惑惑地开始脱外套。  
"你不是在打什么奇怪的主意吧……"  
看似苦恼地蹙了下眉头，吴世勋抬起左手把略略盖在腰间的遮掩掀开，在张艺兴猛然一个吸气的当口，拽着他的领带把脸凑上去。  
"那就要看哥的本事了~毕竟世勋年纪小，没什么经验~"  
这要能忍得住的不是柳下惠，是阳痿！张艺兴胡乱地将领带扯下，衬衣解开几个扣子，抓着吴世勋的后颈就吻上去。怕是刚才还吃了糖，嘴里甜甜的不说，温度还特别高，张艺兴觉得自己的舌头伸进去的瞬间都快被融化了。  
将嘴里的主动权交给张艺兴，自己的舌头只是随着他打着转画着圈，吴世勋手里却毫不含糊地将张艺兴的衬衫扣子一颗颗解开，帮他从已经浮出细汗的身体上扒下。  
像是觉得舌头触及的位置怎么都不够深似的，张艺兴一点点地追击，用口舌对吴世勋施加力量。吴世勋也没再用手臂撑着身体，就顺着力道慢慢往后仰，直到后脑勺碰到了枕头。  
张艺兴几乎整个身体压在吴世勋身上了，一个手还不安分地摸上了吴世勋身上他第二喜欢的部位，丰润的翘臀。排第一是那张脸，如果让那张脸沾上他的白浊……想想都觉得特别不妙，下体都隔着裤子抵在吴世勋腿上了。  
谁想到那个小妖精尤嫌不足似的，一把将滚烫的肉块用手掌握住。张艺兴惊得松开了吴世勋那已经被他咬的充血的唇。  
"哥的好大呀……世勋是第一次，有点怕诶……"  
现在这体位，这对话，这经验差距摆在这了，张艺兴觉得自己是稳操胜券，已经不再有什么戒心。咽了咽口水润了下嗓子，安抚地摸着吴世勋的脸说，  
"别怕，我教你。"  
第一次最重要的自然是让受方感到舒服，不能有恐惧感，并且在身体一旦尝试后就会食髓知味。张艺兴决定先让吴世勋射出来一次再说。  
吴世勋寸屡不遮的身体，沐浴后的粉色和带水汽的热度渐渐褪去，可还是让张艺兴看得身上跟烈火燎原似的，尤其手里还抓着的屁股，手感太好了。没有太多废话，转了个方向，手里握着吴世勋半硬的分身就含了进去。  
看起来和自己的不分伯仲，可是含在嘴里的时候依旧觉得下颚有些吃力，小心地将牙齿隐在唇后，腾出一点空间好让舌头活动起来。吴世勋大概是准备的非常充分了，将全身上下每个角落都照顾到，连含在嘴里的物事都还有淡淡的沐浴液的香味，混着一点腥涩的气味，在张艺兴的嘴里慢慢鼓胀升旗。  
"……嗯……好舒服……哥好厉害啊……"  
光是吴世勋这把嗓子喊得他都把持不住，唇舌更加卖力起来，上下耸动着脑袋几乎将口里的物体整根吞咽。  
"……哥……让我也帮帮你吧……"  
吴世勋说着开始解张艺兴的皮带，半褪下他的裤子，从内裤里掏出张艺兴几乎完全硬挺的分身。灼热接触到冰凉空气的一瞬间，张艺兴吐出了嘴里的东西，扭头看吴世勋。吴世勋眼里闪过点什么东西，但他没抓住，也就那一瞬，又变成了无辜可怜的样子，甚至能看到些微湿润在眼眶里打转。  
"我也想学习学习嘛……"  
身下一紧，张艺兴深吸口气才把射精的冲动憋回去，点了点头，自己将裤子一把扯下，与吴世勋反方向地跨在他身上。  
虽然做了足够的心理准备，可是当感受到自己最敏感的部位被吴世勋的口腔点点含住，寸寸深入的时候，张艺兴还是爽的腰板都挺直了，甚至想自发地挺动腰部将分身送进吴世勋口中。可他自己手里的东西虽然硬挺着却还没一点点要高潮的迹象，寻思着还是先完成这边的任务最重要。

 

吴世勋这时候笑得别提多开心了。天时地利人和啊，哥你首先就忘了地利啊。趁着张艺兴还在埋头苦干的当头，吴世勋轻轻从床头柜里拿出润滑剂还有安全套。  
吴世勋有个优点，将理论知识转换为实际操作的能力非常强，几周以来已经拜阅无数"教材"，更何况他自己就是男人，该如何做他最清楚不过。  
用嘴服侍张艺兴没多久之后，刚放开已经开始溢出液体的分身，张艺兴的腰就有些挣扎着不愿扭动地颤抖着。真是可爱的身体，想要更多就诚实一些嘛，扭着屁股求欢不是什么丢脸的事啦。不过现在不用急，当务之急是……  
"呜！……"  
会阴被湿热口腔包住的感觉让张艺兴还来不及吐出嘴里的东西，嗓子就发出了诧异的哼声。吴世勋轻轻用牙齿来回蹂躏着两颗肉球，卷着舌尖再重重于根部一勾，已然忍了太久的张艺兴呜咽着高潮了，白浊染得吴世勋的腹部一塌糊涂。  
男人最易失去防备的是什么时候？那就是在这个大脑空白的瞬间了。趁着张艺兴还略微失神，机械性地继续刚才动作的时候，身后的穴口已经在张合着引诱吴世勋了。将已经抹了润滑油的两根手指，在肉穴呼吸般打开的一瞬没入到底。  
"啊？！……"  
异物感瞬间拉回了张艺兴三分之一的理智，嘴里的动作已经停下，可脑子里浑浑噩噩地依旧没来得及探究这感觉是怎么回事。直到吴世勋浅浅地抽插手指，开始将第三根也没入的时候，反应过来发生什么之前，身体的本能让张艺兴开始逃离。  
怎可能让他得逞。吴世勋掐住他的腰部将他拉住，坐起身，另只手环着张艺兴的胸部，让他的后背紧贴在自己身上。  
"哥~世勋可等急了，还有好多事要你教我啊~"  
左手牢牢环着没松手，右手再次进入张艺兴的后穴开始开疆拓土，硬到发烫的肉棒抵着张艺兴微凉的臀肉有些让人心惊胆战。  
"你……你不是……"  
双臂被箍在身侧，吴世勋的臂力惊人不说，自己刚高潮一次体力还没完全恢复，身后抵着自己的东西像是随时就会发动进攻一般。  
"世勋好急啊~小世勋也好急啊~可没想到哥更急，那么快就射了~"  
太大意了，早早卸下防备以为稳操胜券，哪知道自己才是羊入虎口的那个。  
"你不是说让我在……上面吗……"  
这时候还问出这种话，自己都觉得没底气。吴世勋将脑袋搁在他肩膀上，舔了舔他的耳廓，低低地回答，  
"哥刚才是在我上面射了一次了嘛。"  
"你说自己砧板上的鱼……"  
"那要看鱼种了吧。"吴世勋觉得肉穴传递到指尖的温度，已经快将手指都融化了，抿着嘴努力不让自己笑出声，低头吸允着张艺兴脖子的皮肤，在已经软成水的身体上留下自己的印记。用牙撕开安全套的包装，单手熟练地将之套在自己分身上，"我可从来没想被乖乖吃掉哦……"  
抽出手指，没再过多犹豫，托着张艺兴的两瓣臀肉略略分开，肉棒不容拒绝地挤了进去。  
"啊啊啊！！……"  
胀得感觉身体被扯成两半了，但实际上后面连一点点撕裂都没。  
"哥的身体很有天赋哦！"  
"闭嘴……换你来试试……"  
后面的话张艺兴真的是第一次，尽管被做了前戏还是冒出了冷汗，甚至不确定自己真的能由此获得所谓的快感，抓着吴世勋的手臂指甲都陷了进去。尽管吃疼，这也是应付的代价，真是痛并甜蜜着，吴世勋嘴里满口答应着不切实际的保障。  
"下次，下次~"  
已经无心去思考这个"下次"会是猴年马月，张艺兴此时只能努力在当下的自己不太难受，努力将几近痉挛的背肌放松，让松弛的感觉渐渐顺着肌肉扩散到身体各个末梢。  
"……还是好紧啊……不过我会慢慢来的。"  
托着嫩白的臀肉缓缓抬起放下，温热的感觉和口腔里的完全不同，每一寸粘膜都能恰到好处地吸附着肉棒，每一寸肉壁都在用尽解数按摩着给予自己充实的柱体。  
"嗯……啊……你给我等着……啊！"  
"嗯？等什么？等着把我夹射吗？"故意一个手滑，张艺兴一屁股坐在吴世勋身上，死死被肉柱钉牢，哪儿都去不了。嘴里尖叫声都发不出了，只能发出断断续续的低吟，压在眼底的泪水都被瞬间撞出了眼眶。吴世勋探头看了眼，伸出舌头将咸涩的液体卷回口中，"我拭目以待哦~"  
润滑剂和安全套神奇的合作功效终于开始发挥，不失紧致却毫无阻碍地能活动起来。从陌生的位置传递来的陌生触觉，最大化地刺激着身体细胞，每一下顶弄都在教授新知识给诱人的身体，利用欲望的煎熬迫使身体记住这份快感。初始的难受已经被丢到九霄云外，浮浮沉沉的感觉像是潮水一般快要将张艺兴淹没了。  
"……怎么……热……慢……慢点……"  
吴世勋只听到了"热"，就没再听下去，加快了速度和力度一下下往身体里面凿进去。仍觉得稍有不足，抬起张艺兴的身体将肉棒抽出，将他翻过来平放在床上，欺身压入他腿间，再次顶进去。  
"嗯……你……有完没完……"  
"明明觉得很舒服可不是吗？早就说了没必要做什么无谓的上下之争嘛~无论如何我都能让哥爽的啊~"  
"你……有本事你躺下让我上，我也能让你……唔！！"  
一个深深地顶入，整个人都被往上推了十公分，吴世勋笑着抓着键把人又按回来。  
"体力活体力活，还是让我来吧~不哭了哦~"  
哄孩子似的口气让张艺兴哭得更狠了，气哭了，怎么就掉进这圈套了，他还是没想明白，现在也没空闲去想了。  
"你等着……啊……啊……"  
"嗯嗯，我等着。"  
吴世勋知道张艺兴一定会想法子报复回来，努力上自己一次的。  
但吴世勋也知道张艺兴不会成功的。因为……他低下身子，将脸凑到张艺兴面前。  
"来，哥，这是你最喜欢的脸诶，不亲一口嘛？"  
眼里写满了委屈，可还是搂住吴世勋的脖子，气急败坏地吻上去。  
嘿嘿，就知道哥最喜欢这张脸了。


End file.
